Question: Evaluate the following expression when $b = 6$ and $a = 1$. $9$ $b$ $^2 + 6$ $a$ $ + 5$
Substitute $6$ for ${b}$ and $1$ for ${a}$ $ = 9{(6)}^2 + 6{(1)} + 5 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 9(36) + 6{(1)} + 5 $ $ = 324 + 6 + 5 $ $ = 335$